


A Job Well Done

by FatalBlossom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalBlossom/pseuds/FatalBlossom
Summary: Illumi's trying to find a client at an exclusive event, but gets caught in a rather unpleasant situation. Illumi's not surprised to find that all of his problems are because of Hisoka.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! My first ever HxH fic!! I'm super nervous about it, but I'm also super happy that I finished it finally! Also, I didn't edit this at all, and the first half was written ages ago, so please forgive any mistakes! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Illumi knows what he’s expected to do, this kind of thing common at events like the one he’s at tonight. And it’s not like he’d missed the way most of the men and women in attendance had been leering at him all night. Illumi assumes one of his many admirers of the night had been waiting for this chance, waiting for him to excuse himself to the restroom so they could follow him in here and put him in this situation. A situation he can’t really get out of without blowing his cover. Or sucking some strangers cock through a hole in the wall separating the only two stalls in the bathroom. 

The Zoldyck in him is telling him to drop to his knees and suck the man off, he hasn’t found his target yet so he can’t risk blowing his cover. Which is exactly what he’d do by refusing to blow the guy, seeing as it’s some kind of unspoken rule at these kinds of events. A man sticks his dick in a hole for you to suck, you suck it, no questions asked. He could kill the other man, but that would mean he’d have to deal with the body, and if he just left it here in the restroom someone would eventually find it, giving him less time to find and kill his actual target. 

After what feels like hours of contemplation a few impatient knocks on the wall has Illumi snapping his head up to glare at the wall in front of him instead of the cock sticking through the hole in said wall. A few more seconds Illumi lets out a silent sigh as he slowly sinks to his knees. His breath must go over the man’s erection because Illumi notices the small, subtle rocking movement that he’s sure the man tried to hide. Illumi swears he can hear a slight chuckle that sounds a lot like Hisoka’s. It’s not all that surprising, Hisoka tends to laugh often, more so when he actually manages to get Illumi on his knees for him. 

Usually, Illumi would be annoyed that Hisoka has invaded his thoughts, again, but this time he’s actually grateful. Illumi, while he doesn’t do it often, is quite skilled at blowjobs, if his encounters with Hisoka are anything to go by. He can have Hisoka cumming in minutes if he really tries, something that he’d like to hold over Hisoka, but can’t because Hisoka’s entirely unashamed of the fact. With that in mind, Illumi sets to work, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. 

Wrapping one hand around the base of the strangers cock, placing the other flat against the wall to brace himself, Illumi leans in and takes the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly, and runs his tongue over the slit, digging in ever so slightly. He does it again when the cock in his mouth twitches in response. 

Pulling back, he takes a deep breath before leaning forward and taking more of the cock in his mouth, stopping when his lips hit his hand from where it’s still wrapped around the base. He takes a moment to relax his throat before removing his hand and taking the rest of the strangers cock down his throat, humming once he has all of it in his mouth. 

He pulls back, letting the cock slide all the way out of his mouth until only the tip is left inside before plunging it all the way back down. He sets a rough pace, one his hands coming up to tuck his hair behind his ear and out of the way. His tongue circles the head with every pass. 

After a minute, he pulls off completely to take a breath, his hand taking over momentarily, giving quick strokes to the now wet length. Becauses of his training, he can hold his breath for much longer if needed, but there’s no need to strain himself for some stranger in a bathroom. 

He licks a long strip from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head a few times before making his way back down, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses all the way. He takes the tip into his mouth and sucks, using a finger to lightly trace the large vein on the underside of the cock. He pats himself on the back when the stranger tries to thrust forward, only to be stopped by the wall. 

Illumi uses his teeth lightly nip at the sensitive tip before opening his mouth wide and sliding down as far as he can, humming once he feels the cock hit the back of his throat. He doesn’t move after that, instead uses one hand to tap on the wall, hoping the stranger on the other side will get the message. Thankfully, they do, and then Illumi feels the cock pulling back, only to slam in again. He lets the stranger fuck his mouth and throat, doing his best to use his tongue to massage the underside on each pull out and push back in. 

With the fast, brutal pace the stranger sets, it doesn’t take him long to cum, spilling into Illumi’s mouth. Illumi pulls back, some cum landing on his face, and uses his hand to continue stroking the cock, working the stranger through his orgasm.

As soon as the cock is pulled out of the hole, Illumi stands and exits the stall. He’s hoping to clean up and wash his mouth out while whoever it was pulls themself together inside the stall. His hopes, however, are crushed when the stall opens before he can even turn the water on. 

And Hisoka walks out, lips stretched into a smile so wide his eyes are hardly open. 

“Well, well, Illu, fancy seeing you here.” Illumi’s seethes, taking a threatening step towards Hisoka. Hisoka perks up at this, a leer forming on his face. “I never thought you’d be into something like that, Illu, you’ve been holding out on me,” he teases. 

All of a sudden, he rushes Illumi, pressing him against the nearest wall. Illumi, unfazed, has a needle at Hisoka’s throat before his back connects with the wall. 

“My client isn’t here, is he,” he asks, pressing the needle just hard enough to break skin, wrinkling his nose in disgust when Hisoka shivers in pleasure. 

“Mm, don’t worry. He’s here. At least, his body is.” Hisoka presses forward, pushing the needle in further and moans. “Right up there, actually,” he says, using a hand to wave in the direction above the stall Illumi was just in. 

Illumi lets out an exhausted sigh and drops his hand, watching impassively as drops of blood drop down Hisoka’s throat and onto his suit. Hisoka pulls back, allowing Illumi to step away from the wall before throwing an arm around his shoulder. 

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” 

“I should just kill you now, save myself a lot of trouble,” Illumi says, allowing Hisoka to lead him out of the bathroom, through the building, and out onto the street. 

Hisoka moans again, throwing his head back and looking at Illumi from the corner of his eye. “Save that for the bedroom, Illu.” 

Illumi, annoyed and slightly up, pushes Hisoka into the nearest alley, shoving him against a wall. “Why wait,” he asks, pushing a leg between Hisoka’s thighs. 

“You read my mind, Illu, you read my mind,” Hisoka whispers before slamming their lips together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> You can follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/clowndaddy69) if you'd like! At the moment, I post mostly Haikyuu, but I love a lot of series!


End file.
